fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Isabella Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Lampwick and Gets Grounded
In the Steilen house, Kilala Reno, Young Simba, Flower, Prince Florian, Snow White, Lampwick, Spyro, Miss Bianca, Teresa Brisby, and Abigail were eating pizza and drinking Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. Kilala and Flower had pepperoni pizza. Simba had mushroom pizza. Florian had sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Snow White had clams casino pizza. Lampwick had cheese pizza. Spyro had sausage and olive pizza. Bianca had barbecue chicken pizza. Teresa had pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza, and Abigail had shrimp pizza. As Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was walking into the dining room, Snow White said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you're going to have to pour your own drinks." "Aunt Bianca, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" asked Kilala. "What time do we have to go to bed?" asked Flower. "Early," said Bianca. "We're leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you're all drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." said Snow White. As Simba was about to feed his pizza slice to Spyro, Snow White stopped him. "Hey, don't!" Simba obeyed her. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." said Florian. "For pizza?" asked Snow White. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." said Florian, as Isabella looked for any pizza for herself. "Bianca, you've got the money, don't you?" Teresa asked Bianca, "Come on." "Traveler's check." said Bianca. "Forget it, Bianca," said Snow White. "We have cash." "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" asked Isabella. "Oh yeah, we did," said Lampwick. "If you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up. 'Cause it's gone!" Isabella glared at her older brother disapprovingly. Flower was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Flower!" said Abigail, "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Flower stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Isabella was expecting Lampwick to barf up his cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Lampwick pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Isabella ran into her brother's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Lampwick was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Kilala, Simba, Florian, Snow White, Spyro, Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail saw the whole thing. "Wow!" said Flower, as he got up from his seat and watched Lampwick and Isabella fight. Abigail was pouring herself a glass of Pepsi when she saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" cried Abigail, as she stopped what she was doing and dropped her bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Snow White knocked her chair into Flower, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" said Teresa, as she, Bianca, and Abigail grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried Florian. "Let's get these passports out of here." said Abigail, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" shouted Isabella, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Snow White got out of her chair, moved the chair forward, and picked up Flower, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." said Snow White, as she patted Flower's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" cried Florian, as he separated Isabella and Lampwick and clutched Isabella's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "He started it!" yelled Isabella, "He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little jerk!" yelled Abigail, after wiping the spilled liquid from her overalls. Isabella was stunned to see her parents, her brothers, except Flower, her sister, her pet dragon, and her three aunts mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Isabella," said Snow White. "Now you've done it." "Isabella, get upstairs! Right now!" Florian scolded. "Why?" asked Isabella angrily. "Isabella, you're such a disease!" Simba told her. "I am not!" Isabella argued. Upon hearing this, Simba started to cry as Kilala comforted her brother. Then Kilala looked at Isabella angrily and chided, "How dare you say that to my brother like that?! You made him cry!" "For shame, Isabella!" Florian scolded. "For shame!" Isabella gasped in fear, looking at Simba, who was crying his eyes out. "I didn't mean to make Simba cry. I'm sorry!" "Isabella, upstairs!" Snow White ordered, "That means no Warner Brothers movies for the rest of your life! And no "Quest for Camelot" forever!" "But Mom and Dad, I love "Quest for Camelot"." said Isabella. "We don't care anymore!" yelled Florian, "Go to bed now! You're not going to the movies with Phineas and Ferb tomorrow!" Isabella became very angry. She glared angrily at Kilala, Florian, Snow White, Lampwick, Spyro, Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail and yelled, "You all are as evil as Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" She then went to her room in tears. Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk